


It’s No Good Unless It’s Real

by Swing Set in December (swing_set13)



Series: kittens and roombas [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Kittens, Roombas, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:33:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swing_set13/pseuds/Swing%20Set%20in%20December
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is rebuilding his life, he doesn't have time to vacuum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s No Good Unless It’s Real

**Author's Note:**

> More fluff! Finally off my [tumblr](http://swingsetindecember.tumblr.com).

The roomba does a pretty good job of cleaning the main floor the loft. Leaves more time for Derek to tackle the dishes. And the roomba gives Sugar Bottoms a new opponent for target practice. Derek’s not ashamed to have taken a couple of videos of her pridefully beaming from the top of the roomba as it picks up stray dust bunnies, fur and plaster from the last Alpha break-in. 

He’s uploaded the best ones onto his laptop. His phone usually has the misfortune of getting crushed every other week. He lost an adorable picture of Sugar B last week to a couple of rogue hunters when his phone was lost to a storm drain. 

The roomba whirls around his feet. It’s lasted longer than any electronic device Derek has ever owned. Though it’s a bit rough around the edges. Dented. But still rumbles along the floor.

Derek vehemently ignores that the rainbow stickers that the roomba sports are from him. From a lone packet that survived the fire. They’re vintage now. And suit the roomba. 

Sugar Bottom loves the colours. Better than any dust mote.


End file.
